Summer Days Breeze By
by The Spirit of Air
Summary: Hermione and her parents have planned to spend the summer at Hauptstadt, a wizarding villiage. But Hermione instantly regrets the vacation after she finds out who is also spending their summer there. D/Hr
1. Prologue

Disclaimer for my entire story: I don't own any part of Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's. I own the plot, but that's it.  
  
A little prologue before you start: The story starts off in the first week of summer vacation. Hermione and Draco's fifth year has just ended, and both have gotten O.W.L.s (12 for both). During 5th year, Hermione and Ron were together, but Hermione broke up with him at the end of the year.  
  
NOTE: If you really don't want to read some chapters, like the ones that really don't matter, then I have put up summaries for each chapter as I write them. They are found on this page.  
  
Summary for Chapter 1: It's 3rd person view (focused on Hermione). One week of summer is passed, and Hermione wrote a letter to Ron about the breakup and how she still wants to be friends. A strange owl gives her a thick envelope addressed to her parents. It contains brochures for their vacation in Hauptstadt, a wizarding village. It turns out the Granger family will be spending their whole summer there.  
  
Summary for Chapter 2: It's 3rd person, again, but focused on Draco this time. This is about 13 days since summer vacation has started. Draco is thinking about how bad his fifth year has been, and his father calls him down. Fudge has offered a free vacation to the Malfoys at Hauptstadt, probably to make sure there will be no contact with Voldermort over the summer. Lucius accepts the offer, and the family will leave on a Portkey tomorrow morning.  
  
Summary for Chapter 3: 3rd person for Draco and Hermione (it's a switching P.O.V. chapter). Basically what happens is that Draco and Hermione arrive at the Snapped Wand (pub) around the same time, just BARELY missing each other (hehe I'm evil). Turns out that both families have cottages next to each other (#3 & #4). This is a long chapter so if you don't want to read it ya I know why. 


	2. Heading off to Hauptstadt

Hermione Granger sat in her desk, toying with a quill. After no contact with Ron for a week, she decided to sit and write him a letter herself. But what could she say? Ever since their breakup on the last day of school, she hadn't received any contact from Ron. No owls, no calls from the telephone (though she seriously doubted that Ron had figured out how to use it yet), absolutely nothing (not counting the four letters from Harry about how mean the Dursleys were). Just because she had told him "this relationship isn't working for me," didn't mean she wanted to ruin their friendship! Boys, she decided, could be so thickheaded at times. After scrawling down a few sentences, she reread her letter. It said:  
  
Ron,  
  
How are you? Has your summer vacation been well so far? Mine has been great! I really haven't gotten any owls from you lately. Is it about the breakup? Because if it is, I want you to know that even though I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I still am your friend, and still care for you deeply. I really just wanted you to know that.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I hope you have been keeping up with your studies!!!  
  
Satisfied with it, she tied it to Agrippa (the owl that had been a present from her parents for getting 12 O.W.L.s) and told her it was for Ron. After opening the owl cage and chasing Agrippa out of the window, she sat back down at her desk. Absently twisting a strand of her thick russet hair, she didn't seem to notice that another owl had flew straight into her room. It had a bulky envelope attached to its leg. It gave a loud hoot, which made Hermione jump and notice her companion. After untying the letter from its leg, it flew out of the window. Hermione examined the envelope, and was surprised that the letter was addressed to not her, but her parents. She blinked, but the ink still spelled out "Mrs. and Mr. Granger." She wondered what they would be doing with mail from the wizarding community. Just then, she heard the familiar engine of her parent's car. It couldn't have been more perfect timing she thought as she sprinted down the stairs to greet her parents, and maybe get some answers as to what the letter was about. As she caught up her mom and dad in a bear hug, she also handed them the thick envelope. "Mum, Dad, what is this about? It has your names on the front." Hermione asked, patiently waiting for an answer.  
When Mr. and Mrs. Granger saw the envelope, they smiled at each other knowingly and turned to face Hermione.  
"Well 'Mione, since you are a witch, we are taking the opportunity to spend the summer at a wizarding village, Hauptstadt. As your parents, we want to be able to understand the wizarding community." Mr. Granger replied with a beaming smile.  
"It will be so much fun 'Mione! Your father and I have looked through brochures and pictures. We've rented a bungalow at the beach!" Mrs. Granger put in. Hermione didn't know what to say. Her parents had booked a summer vacation in a wizarding city??? Good bye boring summer!!! she thought. She caught up her parents in a tight embrace again.  
"Mum, Dad, thank you sooooo much!!!!!!! Oh my gosh, I'll be able to show you guys everything in the wizarding world!!!! When are we leaving?" "Next week," came the reply.  
"Really? I have to start packing now! This will be the best summer ever!" After giving both of her parents a peck on the cheek, she dashed upstairs to her room and began filling her suitcase. 


	3. What a Great Summer Ahead

Draco Malfoy sat moodily in a chair. Summertime had started, and this was part of the reason of his irritated mood. Another reason was that only one week of vacation had passed, and already Pansy had sent him 7 letters pouring out her undying love to him. He snorted. Honestly, when would that girl realize that he didn't love her, in fact he hated every bit of her, her constant whines, how she followed him like a puppy, everything!!! There was one more reason for his mood, though. His fifth year had not gone too well at Hogwarts, considering the Ministry of Magic had finally figured out the Dark Lord was back. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had not been too happy with this. Lucius had spent quite a bundle of gold to convince Fudge that the Malfoy family had no current contact with the Dark Lord.  
  
Draco was still in an ornery mood when Minto, a house elf, knocked at his door timidly. He motioned for the house elf to come in and demanded what this was all about.  
"Sir, M-Master wishes to see you in the parlor at once. He says it is extremely important." Minto bowed and left the room. Grumbling, Draco strolled out of his room, down the stairs, through the hall, and into the parlor where Lucius was waiting impatiently.  
"Ah, Draco, you are here."  
"You called for me, Father?"  
"Yes. I have received an owl from Fudge himself, thanking me for the gold I have donated to the Daily Prophet. However, Fudge also has offered us a trip to Hauptstadt, one of the wizarding tourist villages, for the rest of summer. That fool isn't as stupid as I thought. I suppose he's trying to keep us away from our Lord." Lucius finished off.  
"So, in order to make the Ministry believe we have no contact with the Dark Lord, we are to spend our summer at this Hauptstadt?" Draco inquired.  
"Unfortunately, yes. I suggest you have the house elves pack your possessions now, since we are taking a Portkey early tomorrow." Lucius waved a hand, a sign that meant Draco was dismissed.  
  
Back in his room, Draco swore to himself. His summer had gotten even worse. Now he had to spend his summer at some silly wizard tourist village. There was a knock at his door, and opening it he saw 5 house elves waiting for packing instructions.  
"Pack everything," Draco growled, which was an indication to the house elves to hurry. While the house elves scurried across his room, he sat on his bed and groaned. And thought to himself, This may be the worst summer of my life. 


	4. Arriving at Hauptstadt

~*~*~*~*~Draco P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stood in front of his mirror combing his silver hair. If he had to spend his summer at this Hauptstadt, he might as well look sharp about it. After all, he still had a reputation to keep as a Malfoy, even if it was summer.  
"Looking good," his mirror butted in. He smirked. With his platinum blond locks, his newly gained muscle, and his 5'10" striking frame, few girls were able to resist him. Satisfied with his appearance, he added his trademark smirk and was ready to go.  
"Hurry up Draco! The Portkey activates in 5 minutes!"  
"And not a moment too soon." Draco thought. Sighing deeply, he headed down the stairs and into the parlor, greeted by an angry Lucius and Naricassa.  
"What are you waiting for? The Portkey will set off any moment!" Naricassa hissed.  
"What about the luggage?" Draco scanned the parlor for bags. There were none.  
"It's been Apparated already." Lucius answered. Draco placed a finger on the Portkey, which was a small silver statue shaped like a serpent, with emerald eyes. Draco closed his eyes and calmly waited for the Portkey to start.  
Draco was yanked forward by an invisible force and spinning into a furious wind. He braced himself and felt his feet smash into soft carpet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Hermione's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione told herself to calm down and sit patiently on the plane. But it seemed impossible, with the excitement of an entire summer ahead in only a few hours! She squirmed endlessly in her seat.  
" 'Mione please. We'll be there soon, I promise." Mrs. Granger tried everything to calm her, but nothing worked. In the end, Hermione became exhausted from fidgeting in her seat and running around the plane. Then she realized how much of a mess she probably was. She fished in her purse until she retrieved a compact mirror. After brushing out her tangled brunette waves, and applying minimal makeup, she peered into the compact again. A pretty 15 year old girl stared right back at her. She smiled, pleased with her looks. Not too long ago she had been a bushy haired bucktoothed bookworm. Now, she would enter her 6th year still a bookworm, but one growing into her new found 5'6" woman body.  
"Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane is landing. Enjoy your stay at Frankfurt, Germany." Hermione grinned with delight. They were finally here.  
"Well not at Hauptstadt, but one step closer," thought Hermione. After grabbing their luggage from the terminal, Hermione skipped gaily down the streets of Frankfurt while Mr. and Mrs. Granger squabbled over a map of the city and held the bulky luggage.  
"Mum, Dad, exactly what are we supposed to look for? A pub like the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked.  
"No, dear. According to the travel agency, we're supposed to be looking for an antique shop..." Mrs. Granger trailed off as she went back to examining the map again. Hermione looked around in her surroundings. There were a few shops lining the narrow dirt road that lead out of the airport. But one particular store caught her eye. It looked familiar in a way, even though it bore the same appearance as the rest of the shops on the street. Hermione read the sign in front. It stated: Aged Objects.  
"Mum, is that the store we're looking for?" asked Hermione, pointing to Aged Objects.  
"Why, yes 'Mione, I think so," replied Mrs. Granger in an excited tone. The three headed towards the shop and walked in. They could hear the tinkle of a bell as they walked in. Hermione coughed slightly because of the dustiness of the room. Suddenly she was greeted by a tall man with thick dark blond hair and deep blue eyes. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were admiring the antiques for sale.  
"You are the Granger family, I presume?" he asked in a deep voice.  
"Yes," Mr. Granger replied. The man motioned them to the back of the store, where a dusty fireplace stood.  
"May I see your wedding rings please?" asked the man politely. Baffled, Mr. and Mrs. Granger handed the man a diamond ring and plain gold band. The man then took out his wand and muttered "Animadverto" and each of the rings. He handed them back to the two, saying,  
"Because you are Muggles, you cannot see wizarding cities because they are charmed to be hidden from your kind. I have charmed the rings so that you will be able to see the city. But make sure never to take off your rings during the vacation." Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded.  
"I assume that nobody here has used Floo powder, correct?" Hermione raised her hand.  
"I have once,"  
"Very well," While the man explained how to travel by Floo to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione wandered around and took a good look around the store. Antiques filled the shelves. Most were Muggle junk, such as broken lamps and such. But some of the items seemed to be almost magical, such as old books that resembled spell books.  
" 'Mione, we're about ready to go," Mrs. Granger called out. Hermione walked to the back of the store again, and stood in front of the fireplace. The man pulled out a jar of Floo powder and said to the family,  
"The place you will Floo to is the Snapped Wand, the local pub in Hauptstadt. From there you will ask the bartender for your keys to your cottage." He handed the pot of Floo powder to Hermione.  
"Would you go first, since your parents have never used Floo?" he asked. Hermione nodded and grabbed a pinch of the sparkling powder. She threw in the powder and waited for the bottle green flames to rise. Then she stepped into the flames and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Snapped Wand!" Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt herself spinning and spinning around, and suddenly she landed on her feet in a fireplace. Hermione opened her eyes and stepped out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Draco P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco opened his eyes. He was in a large dark room. It had the similar appearance of the Leaky Cauldron. A few tables and chairs were scattered around, with a large bar and a plump bartender sitting behind it. Draco could here his father mutter, "Filth." Lucius and Naricassa already headed to the bar. Draco followed them. The bartender cheerfully grinned at them and said,  
"Why, hello! Welcome to the Snapped Wand, the best pub in Hauptstadt! Would you like a drink? Rum maybe?" Lucius coolly replied,  
"I..think not. We are here to get the keys to our living quarters."  
"Ah yes you must be the Malfoys!" The bartender pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "Here are your keys to Cottage 2, one of the best there. You'll be having neighbors also the Gran-"  
"I could hardly care less about our neighbors," Lucius interrupted. "I assume our luggage has been brought already?"  
"Yep. By the way, my name's Stan, at your service. Hope you enjoy your stay at Hauptstadt," Lucius and Naricassa had already started to walk to the doors, with Draco following them. Then he felt a rush of wind and turned around. He could make out a head of brunette hair emerging from the fireplace before he heard Lucius's voice say "  
  
~*~*~*~*~Hermione P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing Hermione saw when she stepped out was a head of platinum blond hair staring at her. "It seems so familiar.." Hermione thought. She forgot about it quickly as she turned to face the fireplace, patiently waiting for her parents and luggage. Ten minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped out of the fireplace, looking dazed as Mr. Granger held on tightly to the many bags and suitcases.  
"Well, that was..quite an experience.." commented Mrs. Granger, leaning on to Mr. Granger's shoulder for support. Hermione quickly helped them to chairs and relieved Mr. Granger of the luggage and set it on the ground. While she waited for her parents to recover, Hermione took a close look around the room. It had the same dark and shabby look of the Leaky Cauldron, and she could see stairs leading to rented rooms.  
"Mum, are we staying here?" Hermione asked, crossing her fingers and hoping the answer was no.  
"Heavens no, not in this dump! We've rented a lakeside cottage." Mrs. Granger answered, sounding better. Hermione let out a breath of relief. Suddenly a chubby jolly man headed to the table the three were sitting at.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Snapped Wand, only pub in Hauptstadt! Can I get you a glass of sherry or anything?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook their heads.  
"Actually we were looking for a man named Stan Sillk-"  
"And right you've found him! Stan Sillkger at your service. What can I do for you?"  
"Mr. Sillkger, we rented a lakeside cottage here for the summer-"  
"Ah yes! You must be the Grangers. Well, welcome to Hauptstadt!" Stan pulled out a set of keys. "Here are your keys, and you have Cottage 3, next to the Ma-"  
"Why thank you, and we'll be sure to enjoy our summer," replied Mr. Granger, taking the keys and not extremely caring who his neighbors were. He shook hands with Stan, and grabbed some of the luggage. Hermione and Mrs. Granger took the rest, and waved good-bye to Stan as he cheerfully waved them out of the Snapped Wand. 


End file.
